The Wonder Years Redux
by Maverick Fitzdynamite
Summary: Kevin is having trouble sleeping, so he decides to pay Paul a visit during the middle of the night. NEED I SAY MORE? WINK WINK


**The Wonder Years**

_**I get by with a little help from my friends**_

**I remember how it was...growing up in 1973. The first generation to grow up on 'Segeant Pepper' was heading out into the world. Looking to find themselves. It was a warm July night and I was having trouble sleeping...**

Kevin Arnold stood in the centre of his room, staring at this record collection. As he was idly flicking through he considered putting one on, but then remembered how late it was, he didn't want to wake Wayne. The butt-head.

Kevin sat on the edge of his bed, filing his nails - he began to get those thoughts again, and noticed that he had a rather large erection.

**I was getting the urge again.**

Contemplating whether or not to masturbate, Kevin decided against it. He threw on his housecoat and went downstairs for a glass of milk. As he was making his way silently down the stairs, he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

**And then it hit me.**

"I'll go see Paul", Kevin said to himself. He carefully made his way down the stairs, and slid out of his front door, closing it very cautiously so as not to wake his parents.

Kevin elegantly made his way along the deserted street, almost dancing, like a plastic bag caught in the wind.

**I remembered the carefree times when me, Paul and Winnie Cooper would play all day out here.**

He made his way to the end of the block, and stealthily crept along the side of Paul's house. He found himself at Paul's window after an almost effortless scramble up a drainpipe.

**Paul looked so peaceful in his sleep.**

Kevin opened the window and entered the room. He stood infront of Paul's bed. Awake now, Paul looked at Kevin through his large spectacles, taking them off once, rubbing his large brown eyes, and putting them back on.

Kevin moved towards Paul's bed like a ghost, producing a knife from his housecoat as he approached Paul. Paul began laughing nervously, "Kev...what are you doin? It's past 1".

**I suppose we all have our crazy moments.**

"Let's play a game, Paul" Kevin murmured. "Kev, what's goin on?" Paul asked, now fully awoken. "I'll ask the questions around here, you fucking kike" Kevin spat, "Let's play concentration camp."

Kevin now towered over Paul, and ran the blade along his thick black hair whilst whistling "If I were a rich man", Paul tried to sit up, but Kevin suddenly thrust the knife into Paul's neck. "KIKE!"" he shouted, as he twisted the blade around enjoying the expression of terror in Paul's eyes. Although they looked too vacant, Kevin wanted him to concentrate on his death.

**Now the fun would really begin.**

Paul seemed to be still breathing, but barely. He didn't even bother to struggle, he merely gazed at Kevin with an eery stare. Kevin spat on his index finger, and began rampantly fingering the wound in Paul's neck. He swashed his finger around the inside of Paul's trachea and enjoyed the warm, moist feeling - reminiscent of Betty Davis' vagina when she let him finger her at Prom Night, Junior High.

Kevin removed his finger and examined it, dripping with brown blood, gloopy due to it being mixed with saliva. Kevin looked at it in disgust, and wiped it against Paul's pajamas.

"You were always such a whiney bitch, Paul. You should smile more." Kevin coldly suggested.

He then slit his knife into Paul's cheek, and was quite surprised by how easily it pushed through. He cut a jagged smile into Paul's face and watched in awe as the blood gently flowed down past his chin - it had come to Kevin's attention that Paul was now dead.

Kevin began slitting down Paul's chest, making random wounds in his now dead flesh. Kevin didn't want to make the cuts too large, as Paul's entrails would make too much of a mess. He stabbed him in the head a few times, producing a few liberal splatters of blood, and then decided to leave - hastily exiting through the window.

**As I stood there naked watching the flames rise over the trees, as my blood-stained clothes burn along with the knife I'd purchased today at Joe's Hardware Store - it struck me that I had just completed another ritual on the way to manhood. Paul and I had shared some good times, but it was on that warm summer night in 1973 that I finally realised - I am a complete fucking psychopath.**


End file.
